


GRH

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabbles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Get Ryo Head drabble challenge~





	GRH

1.  
Ryo's not sure how it goes from the two of them playing video games on his couch, on one of the days Ohkura doesn't have filming for ROMES, to Ohkura sliding a hand up the inside of Ryo's thigh, and slowly rubbing his palm over the front of his jeans but Ryo doesn't feel like complaining. He makes a small, almost inaudible, noise when Ohkura presses down a little harder.

It doesn't take much more than that for Ryo to start getting interested in where this is going.

"Ohkura?" Ryo grunts, biting his lip when his fingers undo the zipper and slide under the waistband of his underwear. 

Ohkura shrugs once choosing to ignore Ryo's questioning look and going back to business. 

Ryo's legs spread wider, and he figures if Ohkura wants to do this, he's too tired to stop him. 

It feels like it takes forever for Ohkura's hand to curl around his cock, lazily stroking it until it's completely hard and Ryo's head lolls back against the couch, his breathe hitching slightly when Ohkura's hand flicks suddenly.

Ryo feels more than hears Ohkura shift; he's suddenly tugging at Ryo's jeans and underwear, pulling them further down his thighs. He's too slow in moving his hand back to Ryo's cock, hard against his stomach, and Ryo's about to complain when Ohkura suddenly leans over and then his mouth is hot and wet around Ryo. The moan that draws out of Ryo is embarrassing and as far as he's concerned it did not happen. 

This has only happened once, maybe twice, when they were drunk. Ryo doesn't really remember clearly what happened and doesn't remember what it felt like then but right now he's glad they didn't drink anything. The slide of Ohkura's tongue over him and the light suction has his legs shaking and breath catching. It's been way too long since his last blowjob, Ryo thinks absently, hand resting against the back of Ohkura's head and it moves up and down in his lap. 

He's close, he can feel it, Ryo tries to warn Ohkura, he does, but it comes out stuttered and slurred into his shoulder. Ohkura doesn't move, hand moving with his mouth while Ryo tenses up and then slumps back further into the couch cushions afterwards. 

"What was that about?" Ryo manages to ask once his brain catches up a few minutes later. 

Ohkura shrugs, mumbling quietly afterwards, "This month… you looked like you needed it, okay."

"…You came over to give me head?" Ryo sounds incredulous and a little bit amused. 

"...No!" Ohkura vehemently denies, ten seconds too late. 

 

2.

Dance practice for the new PV runs late. Ryo's grown to expect things to last way longer than originally scheduled though, it doesn't stop him from wanting to sleep on the changing room bench instead of moving to shower and go all the way home.

He's almost the last one here, even else has already showered. Usually he's the first one in and out hurrying to get home. 

The hot water feels good sliding over his shoulders and warming his sore muscles. He hears the door open but he figures one of the guys just forgot something, it sounds like Subaru and someone—he can't hear what they're saying but it sounds like Subaru is complaining. 

Then someone's hand is on his shoulder and Ryo jumps and turns around, Subaru's hand retreats quickly.

There's an awkward moment where Subaru and Yasu, both naked, again, in front of him while Ryo stares at them, soap suds sliding down his chest while the water keeps running behind him. 

"Uh…" Ryo starts, not knowing where to look; Subaru's gaze is just a bit too intense. 

"Ryo-chan," Yasu starts grabbing the soap from the tray behind him, and forcing it into Subaru's palm (the accompanying look is just slightly on the side of exasperated). 

"Relax, okay," Yasu smiles reassuringly.

Ryo swallows, this is definitely not innocent, not with the way the soap hasn't moved from his ass and Subaru's all but snickering. 

It's still a little embarrassing how it doesn't take much for him to start to get hard, but he mostly blames the way Yasu's hands are trailing everywhere, sliding over his chest and down his stomach, leaving his muscles jumping in the wake of his touch. 

Subaru seems to get bored quickly; one minute he's pressed tight against Ryo's side and then he's in front of him kneeling on the tile, staring up at him. 

"Do you want him to, he's good at it?" Yasu catches on quickly, his lips pressing against Ryo's jaw, down his neck and stopping to bite softly at his collarbone.

Ryo bites his lip, turned on and not caring that his nod is a little bit on the side of desperate. That just seems to encourage Subaru; he's enthusiastic, tongue sliding up the underside before he takes the tip in his mouth and has Ryo's hands fisting tightly, trying not to lose it and come right away. 

It's a lost cause a little while later when Yasu joins Subaru on the floor of the shower, both of them taking turns. Yasu's pace slow while Subaru's is fast, but they're both good and Ryo's focus goes from trying not to come to trying to stay standing up when his orgasm rushes up on him. His legs trembling and his moan reverberating too loud in the small room. 

His knees hit the tile and Yasu pulls him closer, Ryo's head resting on his shoulder while Subaru grabs the soap and cleans them up, again.

 

3.

It's drinking after Recomen which not unusual. 

What's unusual is what happens in Hina's apartment afterwards. He could've never seen this coming but Yoko's behavior, nervous and slightly awkward, should have tipped him off that something out of the ordinary was going to happen. 

Even given that, Maru pinning his hips to Hina's bed while Yoko watches from Ryo's side and Hina shouts orders from the foot of the bed, was never in the realm of possibilities. 

Ryo's not sure what's gotten into his band mates lately.

Not that he is complaining though, definitely not going to complain when Hina orders Maru to use his hand and his mouth. 

Ryo can't think anything that is even remotely coherent after that. 

"Yoko, switch with Maru," Hina says, voice low and it has Ryo's stomach jumping. For being Yoko, there isn't really an attempt to weasel out of it. Ryo watches, tense, and Yoko won't met his eyes but he's doesn't hesitate too much in taking Ryo's cock in to his mouth, sliding his lips down to meet his fist and back up.  
Maru's lips press soft against Ryo's and muffle his moans. Hina slides up on the bed later on, pushing Ryo's damp bangs out of his eyes when he gets closer. Hina presses harsh kisses against his collarbone, hands sliding over his abs while Yoko moves faster and Maru's lips keep moving against his. 

Ryo's overwhelmed and he doesn't know whose fault it is (maybe it's Hina's teeth scraping against his neck or Yoko's tongue sliding up the underside of his cock) when he comes, his back arching and toes curling into the bed.

It's all over pretty fast, and Ryo isn't capable of doing much but trying to regain control of his breathing, Maru's hand sliding over his hair is relaxing and he feels himself drifting off to sleep even with the others' voices getting louder. 

"Hey, you're the only one that didn't…" Yoko complains afterwards at Hina, gesturing oddly and letting the sentence trail off. 

Ryo wonders if there is some sort of catch to all this unexpected…attention, and how much it's going to cost him.

 

4.

"Ryo-chan!" Uchi waves at him from his couch. Ryo drops his duffle, back from practice and wanting to sleep.

"Hey," Ryo says, slightly wary with all that's happened over the past few weeks. He's pretty sure Uchi is in on whatever has been going on with Kanjani8 lately. 

Uchi laughs, "You have the same look you get when Yoko tells you he's got a surprise for you." 

"You're worse than him sometimes," Ryo deadpans. 

"You're Mr. Grouchy-pants tonight, aren't you," Uchi exaggerates a frown.

Ryo makes a disgruntled noise.

"I'm just here to make sure you remember to eat," Uchi grins innocently.

"You mean you ran out of the leftovers your mom made for you, so you're here to mooch off of me?" Ryo eyes him, barely managing to not smile.

"Of course I'd like to stay for dinner, Ryo-chan, you're so sweet," Uchi blows a kiss at him that Ryo bats away with exaggerated disgust. 

During dinner Ryo's on edge; it's the others' fault. They did all that stuff and now he's halfway expecting Uchi to do it too, except he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, yet. 

"Go to bed, " Uchi says, pushing Ryo out of the way when he tries to do the dishes. 

"You're going to do my dishes?" Ryo says, slightly incredulous.

"Not if you say it that way," Uchi shoots back.

Ryo thinks he would've preferred a blowjob. Uchi sucks at washing dishes (there will be soap marks tomorrow). Ryo makes it to bed, stripping off his clothes and pulling on sweats but he doesn't have the energy to do anything else but collapse in bed. 

He falls asleep to the faint sound of running water and Uchi moving around his kitchen. 

It doesn't seem like he's been asleep very long; maybe it's a dream. It probably is since he's hard, can feel it heavy between his legs and someone's there but Ryo's still in that hazy realm of in between being awake and asleep. He moans anyways, eyes opening and blinking, trying to figure out what's going on. It hits him all off a sudden that someone is touching him: a hand around him and pulling him off while something wet touches the tip of his cock. 

"Wha-?" Ryo grunts and then exhales harshly; heart starting to beat fast now that's his brain has started to process what's going on. 

"Shh, Ryo-chan," Uchi, Ryo recognizes him instantly, whispers, and there's a brief touch of wet lips to his stomach before Uchi moves back, the bed creaking. 

"Aah," Ryo gasps, surprised, when Uchi leans down and takes him all the way into his mouth. Uchi doesn't seem to be into the mood to tease Ryo, focusing on trying to push him over the edge quickly. 

It's working, Uchi's hand sliding up his side, down towards is leg while the other curls around the base of his erection, Uchi's mouthing moving quickly up and down to meet his hand. 

"Going to," Ryo's breath catches, hands trying to pull Uchi back, and he chokes on his words. Uchi gets the idea, not stopping, his lips closing just a little bit tighter as he swallows, rubbing a palm over Ryo's hip. 

Uchi starts pulling himself off, eyes squeezing shut. Ryo sits up, and his hand moves to slide into Uchi's sweatpants to take over, but Uchi pushes it away.

"Huh, what—" Ryo looks confused.

"Sleep," Uchi shushes, voice a little hoarse. He stops touching himself, pushing Ryo back onto the bed. 

"You're the one who woke me up in the first place," Ryo points out.

"You didn't exactly complain," Uchi says, just a little pleased with himself.

"It's a blowjob," Ryo snaps, "who would complain." 

Ryo's hand tries one more time, pressing against Uchi's obvious erection. 

"Sleep, you can pay us all back later," Uchi pats his head, and sliding off the bed. 

It takes Ryo a few minutes to register that; his expression when he does has Uchi doubling over laughing way too loud for this time of night.


End file.
